Dímelo
by Zarite
Summary: /Serán series de Drables y One-shot de está simpática pareja/A pesar de todo pensó Franco, Sarita era una hermosa mujer.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Pasión de Gavilanes no me pertenecen._

**M**ujer.

Sarita Elizondo podría ser altiva, competitiva e irritable cuando no le llevaban la razón, sin embargo pensó Franco mientras se frotaba la mejilla dolorida donde minutos atrás le había golpeado la mujer, no dejaba de ser hermosa a su manera, quizás cuando le fruncía el ceño, o quizás cuando sus labios se estiraban burlonamente por creer que tenía la razón, no dejaba de ser bella, a su manera, única. Sarita Elizondo era una mujer que le hacia latir apresuradamente su corazón.

Franco soltó un suspiro hondo mientras rehuía las miradas de sus hermanos mayores.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de Pasión de Gavilanes no me pertenecen._

**P**alabras hirientes.

Sarita temió en ese momento echarse a llorar delante de Franco, sus ojos se humedecieron rápidamente pero aparto la mirada de los ojos azules de él y reprimió sus ganas de desahogarse, nuevamente las palabras de Franco le penetraban en el corazón haciéndole tanto daño como ahora lo hacia su madre con sus reproches, cubrió con sus manos temblorosa su rostro y se dirigió dignamente hacia su caballo.

—Sarita espere, ¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó él con un tintín casi preocupado. Sarita le miro de reojo.

—Desde luego, Franco. —mordió la respuesta con amargura. —¿Cómo va a sentirse mal, la despreciable y amargada Sarita Elizondo sino?

Los ojos de Franco se abrieron con asombro antes de balbucear algo. Sarita sonrió tristemente.

Siguió su camino hasta que se montó en el caballo y galopo con furia, dolor, miedo, rechazo golpeando en su pecho.


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de Pasión de Gavilanes no me pertenecen._

**B**ésame.

Sarita Elizondo no comprendió, sin embargo una parte de ella no quería hacerlo realmente, como podía devolverle el beso a Franco con tanta urgencia que llego a sorprenderle, cubrió con sus labios los de él y gimió cuando Franco le lamio los labios con su lengua caliente. Le miro a los ojos preguntándose una y otra vez, ¿Qué paso con el odio que sentía por él?

Pero Franco le miraba con tanto deseo reprimido que ella cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar, navego con él entre sus sentimientos contradictorios mientras sus cuerpos ardían antes sus caricias.


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes de Pasión de Gavilanes no me pertenecen._

**M**írame a mí.

De alguna forma u otra cuando empezaba las discusiones con Franco éste se perdía a veces en los recuerdos de Rosario Montes, preguntándose mientras Sarita le miraba a través de sus ojos relucientes de furia, ¿Cómo podía comparar a Rosario con Sarita? ¿Ésta acaso era mejor que la cantante? ¿Era una comparación sin igual, que ganaría siempre Rosario?

―Usted no es igual que Rosario. ―dijo una vez Franco mientras le miraba penetrantemente con sus ojos claros. Sarita que en ese momento estaba preparada para llevar a cabo un insulto elaborado contra su descaro cerró la boca durante segundos que a Franco le pareció horas eternas después de darse cuenta de su error.

―Ciertamente Señor Reyes. ―escupió Sarita las palabras mientras alzaba la barbilla y sus labios temblaban. ―Esa mujer y yo no tenemos punto de comparación.

Sin dilación giro la mano hasta la cara del hombre, dándole una bofetada, se sentía humillada, mucho más que las disputas que tenían ellos dos, era algo más. Una ofensa que Sarita no perdonaría fácilmente.

Cuando volvieron a encontrarse Sarita no le dirigió otra mirada más, siempre altiva y recelosa con su alrededor no devolvió ni siquiera un atisbo de insulto en sus labios rosados que tenían aquel día, tampoco le dirigió el clásico saludo que era un insulto. Realmente lo único que le soltó aquel día fue: Buenos días Señor Reyes.

¿Era así, que Franco pensó que terminaría la guerrilla silenciosa que habían mantenido durante mucho tiempo los dos?

Sin embargo Franco Reyes no entendió en su momento que el insulto que provocó la ira de Sarita fue que se atrevió a compararla con Rosario Montes, en su cara la clasifico como no acta ni siquiera para ser competidora de Rosario y eso era una herida que todavía no cicatrizaba en Sarita.

Porque por fuera podría parecer que Sarita no conocía bien los sentimientos, pero en realidad Sarita era la más sentimental de las hermanas Elizondo. Y ser desclasificada como no apta por el primer hombre que le empezaba a atraer era realmente duro para ella.

Aunque realmente los pensamientos, razonamientos que tenía a entorno de Franco era que solo quería que le mirara a ella, que no tuviera ojos para el mundo, que solo pensó en su momento Sarita mientras empezaba a desmaquillarse, que le mirara a ella y no la comparara con su antigua relación con Rosario Montes, que no se atreviera a comparar quién era mejor.


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes de Pasión de Gavilanes no me pertenecen._

**D**udas.

Era realmente entendible que en ese momento se sintiera extrañamente con un temor que creció con tanta rapidez en su pecho que tembló de miedo al momento. Mientras sostenía, ceñía entre sus manos que tiritaban aquel ramos de flores imagino, pensó y hasta soñó en cómo cambiaria su vida de ahora en adelante, era pues, se dijo Sarita, raro.

¿Desde cuando ella se mostraba con miedo? Si ni siquiera había temido al ex poso de su hermana, Norma, como para ahora temerle a un ridículo anillo que Franco sostenía entre sus dedos mientras le miraba profundamente con sus ojos azules claros. Sara Elizondo, que pronto cambiaria a Reyes, relamió los labios con temblor, sacudió una mota invisible de polvo de su ramo de flores, que no quería soltar.

—Sara. —susurro Franco mientras con una mano cogía la suya con ramo incluido. —Tiene que soltar ese ramo para que le ponga el anillo. —musito mucho más bajo.

Sara le miro.

—¿Cómo?

Franco rio.

—Suelte el ramo Sara.

Las pequeñas de las tres hermanas volvió a mirarle.

—No tenga miedo Sara, solo nos estamos casando.

—Que será para siempre. —musito Sarita mordiendo su labio.

—Exactamente.

Sarita miro por el rabillo del ojo a las personas, muchísimas, que esperaban el enlace.

—Franco, ¿usted me ama? —pregunto Sara, esta vez con coraje, mirándole directamente.

Franco alzó una ceja.

—¡Qué pregunta más rara Sara! —soltó Franco riendo.

—Franco. —volvió a sonar la voz de Sara, mucho más seria. —Usted a estado con Rosario Montes mucho tiempo, no sé como pudo enamorarse de esa mujer, no le echo en culpa nada, pero, ella y yo somos realmente distintas. No… no soy, ya sabe.

Oscar que en ese momento miraba a la pareja que estaba a punto de casarse y se dio cuenta de las dudas de Sarita estiro los labios en una línea tensa, expectante miró a su hermano.

—Lo sé Sarita. Usted no es igual que Rosario.

Sarita asintió.

—Usted es mucho mejor.

Sarita le miro como si por primera vez en realidad lo viera, segundos después parpadeo.

—Oh Dios Franco, ¡nos vamos a casar!

Franco Reyes asintió.

—¿Ahora puede soltar el ramo, Sarita?

Sarita que no se había dado cuenta de que el ramo seguía en sus manos miro las flores increíblemente media apretada. La soltó y cayó al suelo.

—Tampoco es necesario tirarlo al suelo, Sara.

—Estoy nerviosa.

—De eso me he dado cuenta. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! No haga preguntas estúpidas Franco.

Franco volvió a reír.

—Lo siento Padre, por favor continúe.

Como a muchas personas, y más a mujeres que sus parejas que habían tenido anteriormente una relación tiene dudas de no saber si se la comparara o si en todo caso es un remplazo, Sara que no había tenido una relación en su vida y que en raras ocasiones un hombre le pareció atractivo no sabía si duraría para siempre como recitó el Sacerdote después de casarlos, con Franco, pero algo sabía la pequeña de los Elizondo, en realidad ya Reyes, era que haría todo lo posible para que ese matrimonio funcionara, porque amaba a Franco y no dejaría que su amor se marchitara como unas flores recién cortadas.

N/A. Yo creo que muchas personas han tenido dudas al momento de contraer matrimonio, yo nunca me he casado y desde luego no estoy ni en contra del matrimonio ni en pro, creo que cada pareja que se embarca en esta aventura corre muchos riesgos, sin embargo creo que yo me lo pensaría realmente muy bien antes de contraer matrimonio, no soy de aquellas personas que saltan al agua sin comprobar que no es peligro antes. xD

No sé a que vino este one-shot si esta claro que amó esta pareja, sin embargo quería algo más _real_. En fin, nos vemos!


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes de Pasión de Gavilanes no me pertenecen._

**M**ujer.

Sarita Elizondo podría ser altiva, competitiva e irritable cuando no le llevaban la razón, sin embargo pensó Franco mientras se frotaba la mejilla dolorida donde minutos atrás le había golpeado la mujer, no dejaba de ser hermosa a su manera, quizás cuando le fruncía el ceño, o quizás cuando sus labios se estiraban burlonamente por creer que tenía la razón, no dejaba de ser bella, a su manera, única. Sarita Elizondo era una mujer que le hacia latir apresuradamente su corazón.

Franco soltó un suspiro hondo mientras rehuía las miradas de sus hermanos mayores.


End file.
